Presa de un pirata
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Hanabi quería huir de su país y ver mundo, estaba harta de estar encerrada en el palacio y estaba claro que era su hermana la que iba a heredar el trono, por lo que ella no pintaba ya nada allí. Un día escapó del palacio y se escondió en una caja de provisiones pero del cansancio se quedó dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos no se podía imaginar donde estaba... ¡en un barco pirata!


"**Presa de un pirata"**

Pareja: KibaHanabi

Género: romance.

AU.

OoC = el menos posible.

Nota: El principio está inspirado en un manga yaoi que leí hace mucho tiempo "Kaizoku Game", para el interesado/a.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretener con mis historias *-*

Ration: T

-narrador y diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

.

.

.

"_Un tesoro hundido en el fondo del mar, la leyenda de un rubí misterioso, historias sobre monstruos marinos, y por supuestos, varios litros de ron._

_Hay muchas cosas que son presas de los piratas, incluidas algunas almas humanas. Ya sea por unión a su tripulación o como rehenes del barco o cuidad saqueados… ¿Quién dice que esta vez no pueda ser esa chica que a pesar de su lujoso vestido, corre por las calles con obvias ganas de huída?"_

_._

_._

"¿Dónde me escondo, donde?" Era lo único que pensaba la castaña que iba corriendo de una calle a otra. Ese maldito vestido que llevaba le estaba dificultando mucho su fuga. Iba tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta de que había una persona delante de ella y chocó de frente.

- ¡Perdón! – cuando fue a alzar la vista perdió por un momento la respiración.

Sus ojos perla se encontraron de frente con unos oscuros ojos negros, que la hicieron temblar por dentro. Al parecer había chocado con un muchacho, muy guapo había que añadir. Por sus ropas supuso que sería de la seguridad de la marina. Iba todo de blanco, chaleco y pantalones, incluso sus botas eran blancas, lo que no pegaba para nada con el tono de su piel aunque no supiera porqué. Y el pelo color café oscuro le daba un aire bastante maduro y atractivo.

- Culpa mía señorita – por alguna razón esas palabras la sonrojaron y enmudeció.

De pronto oyó el ruido de los guardias de los que hasta hace un momento estaba huyendo. ¡Debía escapar! El desconocido, captando la prisa de ella la cogió por la muñeca con delicadeza y la llevó consigo hasta uno de los callejones cercanos. Cuando pararon y antes de que ella pudiera replicar el ser llevada, notó como el chico se inclinaba y se apoderaba de sus labios. A pesar de la simpleza de ese beso, siendo solo piel contra piel, su cara empezó a arder mientras un estremecimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- No, por aquí no está… - oyó a uno de los guardias de su corte a pocos metros de ellos - ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hanabi-sama?

Cuando los pasos se hubieron alejado, el castaño la soltó sonriente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a ella? Estaba enfurecida, pero por mucho que quisiera nada salía de su boca, al parecer su cuerpo no había salido de la sorpresa de que hayan robado su primer beso, así, por las buenas.

- Ahora ya estás a salvo… - le oyó decir al desconocido - …ten cuidado de juntarte con chicos malos princesa… - y acto seguido se fue dejándola sola y con las palabras en la boca.

Su cuerpo se apoyó en la pared y descendió por ella hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo. Su cara estaba roja a más no poder y todavía su cuerpo temblaba por el contacto de sus labios. Inconscientemente su mano se dirigió a su labio inferior. Y un quejido de molestia salió por fin de su interior.

- ¿Cómo se atreve ese miserable a robarme mi primer beso? – golpeó el suelo con su mano, notando el dolor pocos segundos después.

Ella se había quedado enmudecida y abochornada. Así no era ella, así reaccionaba su hermana, no ella. A ella le gustaba más replicar a la gente y explorar por su cuenta. Si, era una princesa, pero por todos sus sirvientes era conocida como la princesa indomable. Era totalmente rebelde a los ideales de su realeza y estaba harta de estar encerrada allí, así que no tuvo más remedio que escapar.

Al oír de nuevo los pasos de los guardias y el galope de algunos de los caballos de su clan, se dio cuenta de que si seguía allí la encontrarían y de nada hubiera servido la ayuda inesperada de ese guapo-desconocido-roba-besos. Cerró los ojos para controlar las ganas de gritar de frustración y echó a correr calle abajo en busca de un sitio para esconderse por un tiempo.

Casi estaba en el puerto cuando divisó una caja llena de paja a medio abrir. "Bueno, es lo más parecido a un escondite que he encontrado" Retiró un poco de paja extra y metiéndose dentro, cerró la tapa y esperó. No sabía a que esperaba exactamente, seguramente a que se hiciera un poco más tarde para encontrar una ruta nueva de escape cuando los guardias ya se hubieran cansado de buscar. Pero su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido de tanto correr, que sus ojos se fueron cerrando sin querer hasta que cayó rendida en un sueño profundo.

.

.

La chica todavía media dormida, notó un leve mecimiento de su cuerpo, pero no le prestó mucha atención. De lejos algunas voces de personas llegaban a sus oídos.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacemos con ella? –

- Habrá que avisar al capitán… sácala de ahí mientras tanto –

Realmente no entendía muy bien lo que decían pero lo que llamó del todo su atención fue el ruido de las olas y el olor a mar. "¿A Mar?" Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con un despejado cielo azul encima de ella. Entrecerró los ojos un poco por los molestos rayos de sol y giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Abrió de nuevo los ojos sorprendida.

Todo lo que su vista abarcaba era el inmenso y brillante océano a sus pies. ¡Estaba en un barco! ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Entonces recordó que se había quedado dormida en una de las cajas de suministros del puerto, cuando intentaba escapar de la guardia real. ¿Entonces… la habían traído a un barco de carga?

En sus divagaciones estaba cuando unos pasos a su derecha la alertaron de compañía, seguido de unas voces de hombres. Giró su cabeza, pero le daba el sol de frente así que no veía muy bien. Se puso una de sus manos de visera en la frente para poder ver algo cuando una gran sombra cubrió todo rayo de sol.

- ¿Ve capitán? Es ella… - escuchó a otro hombre detrás de la sombra.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar princesa… - esa voz le resultaba muy conocida.

Enfocó más la vista y entonces lo vio claramente. Era el tipo desconocido de antes, el que le había salvado de ser encontrada por sus guardias y que le había besado. Recordarlo hizo que un leve rosa pálido apareciera en sus mejillas.

Pero esta vez él no estaba vestido igual. A parte de ir vestido como un marinero normal con camisa blanca, pantalones negros y botas igualmente negras, llevaba un largo abrigo sobre los hombros dándole un aire de importancia y un gran sombrero negro con una pluma roja al frente indicando un obvio alto cargo en ese barco. Una empuñadura de espada resaltaba a uno de los lados de su cinturón. Totalmente diferente a la primera imagen que le había dado, pero sorprendentemente más adaptado a su aspecto.

- ¿Quién eres y porque me has traído aquí? – esta vez no se quedaría callada como la vez anterior, esta vez mostraría su verdadero carácter.

- Oye niña – dijo un tipo corpulento al lado del desconocido apuntándole con una espada. Ella abrió los ojos asustada – ¡no le hables así al capitán! –

A pesar de estar algo asustada por el afilado objeto apuntando a ella, sabía que no podía dejar que su orgullo y el de su familia cayera en ese lugar. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse ante nadie. Se levantó y se puso de pie encarando al ladrón desconocido. Porque para ella era solo eso, un sucio ladrón.

Él lo único que hizo, fue apartar la espada de su compañero a donde apuntaba y sonreír.

- No importa Skyler, yo me encargo… - se adelantó unos pasos hasta donde estaba la castaña y ella dio un paso atrás pero sin apartarle la mirada – ¿Dices que te he traído aquí cuando has sido tú la que se ha colado en mi barco? – ya era obvio que su suposición de alto cargo era cierta – y con respecto a quién soy… - rió quedamente y dio unos pasos atrás – soy el capitán Kiba Inuzuka, pero quizás te suene más por como soy más conocido, Perro-Lobo Inuzuka – sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la Hyuga.

"¿Qué?"¿Ese era el temido pirata Perro-Lobo del que había oído nombrar? Realmente estaba metida en un buen lío. Su cuerpo tembló en una sacudida consciente del problema en el que se encontraba.

Su padre le había prohibido saber cosas del exterior muchas veces, pero su primo Neji, fiel sirviente de la familia siempre le contaba noticias de fuera, entre ellas historias sobre las acciones hechas por el temible pirata Perro-Lobo. Se decía que saqueaba barcos de la marina enteros y hundía más de la mitad en las frías aguas del océano.

Por un momento el miedo la inundó y su espalda chocó contra una de las barandillas del barco. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? Y él parecía estar a la misma distancia todo el tiempo como si se moviera con ella. Era tal su presencia que parecía abarcarlo todo. El castaño dio un paso atrás y extendió los brazos a ambos lados abarcando el navío en el que se encontraban.

- Bienvenida al Akamaru princesa, mi barco pirata – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y diversión.

Y al fondo de su panorámica, arriba del mástil vio la bandera que indicaba que ese barco era propiedad pirata. La calavera con dos huesos cruzados a la espalda, dos orejas de perro a los lados y dos marcas rojas debajo de los ojos igual que las de su capitán en las mejillas. En ese momento se preguntó cómo no las había visto antes, pero supo que eso no importaba ahora. Tendría que buscar una forma de salir de allí y rápido.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Llevaba bastante tiempo dando vueltas en ese camarote. Suspiró. Es irónico, huía de su casa para no estar encerrada en su mansión, y ahora se encontraba encerrada en un barco pirata. En el camarote del capitán nada menos.

Miró a su alrededor. Desde que fue arrastrada allí se esperaba todo más desordenado. Pero aparte de un par de botellas de un alcohol más fuerte del que tomaba su padre en una esquina, el resto de la habitación era bastante normal, puede que incluso sosa. Una gran cama en mitad del camarote en la que cabrían como tres personas, una silla a uno de los lados de ella justo al lado de las botellas y una especie de armario de dos puertas al otro lado.

.

" _- ¿Entonces que se hará con ella capitán? – oyó decir a uno de los tipos detrás del Inuzuka, el cual sonrió pensando en una posibilidad._

_ - Por ahora te quedarás sirviendo en este barco hasta que vayamos al próximo puerto a por provisiones – se acercó a ella y la cogió de la barbilla – te dije que no te juntaras con chicos malos… - ella solo lo miró mal._

_Después se vio arrastrada al camarote del capitán y la encerraron allí hasta que decidieran que hacer exactamente con ella."_

_._

Oyó el ruido de la puerta y se giró en sus talones. Cerró los ojos. Esos tacones la estaban matando, debería de haber cogido algo de equipaje con ella. Se recriminó por no hacer caso a los consejos de su hermana.

"_Si algún día sales de palacio, lleva contigo algo de ropaje" _Aunque no sabría decir si algo elegante le serviría justo en su situación.

- Que callada estas, princesa – giró la cara molesta, sabía quién era y no quería darle el gusto de mirarle. – por mucho que te opongas no puedes hacer nada para irte de este barco – oyó los pasos de las botas cerca de ella y sintió como una de las masculinas manos la agarraban por la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo a la cara – a no ser que sepas nadar entre tiburones…

Por un momento sus oscuros ojos la dejaron hipnotizada y no supo cuando el castaño se acercó a ella y lamió su labio inferior. Con su cara como un tomate maduro, lo apartó de un empujón de su lado toda avergonzada.

- ¡El único al que pienso besar será a la persona que ame! – replicó desde el borde de la cama donde ahora estaba sentada.

- Je… - el ojinegro sonrió por su arrogancia – tiene gracia que digas eso cuando antes no tuviste objeción cuando te salvé con mi beso – Ella enrojeció de nuevo.

- ¡Usted me lo robó! – cuando se dio cuenta de que gritaba se aclaró la garganta y miró al suelo.

- Tampoco oí que te quejaras… - dijo con una sonrisa – bien, si piensas eso no me queda otra que hacerte cambiar de opinión… - ella se encogió en su sitio esperando a ser forzada cosa que no llegó a ocurrir. Él solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

- Lo dudo mucho – susurró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volvía para no mirarlo.

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que eres muy insolente para ser una princesita? – dijo más divertido que molesto como quería aparentar.

- Es que soy especial – replicó ella desde su sitio.

- De eso ya me he dado cuenta… - ella lo miró sorprendida por el tono de sinceridad que notó en sus palabras – ahora ponte esto – tiró algo de ropa al lado de la cama donde estaba ella – no creo que lo que llevas puesto te sirva mucho para limpiar… - y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Limpiar? – sus perlados ojos miraron las extrañas prendas de ropa que le había arrojado a su lado.

Se trataba de una camisola blanca y ancha y de unos pantalones negros largos unas tallas más grandes de lo que le correspondía, pero claro tampoco esperaba poder encontrar algo de la suya allí. Cogió las prendas en sus manos y miró a la puerta con rabia. Ese pirata se iba a dar cuenta de que ella sí tendría el coraje para enfrentarlo. Ella podía dejar de ser una señorita si quería. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle de lo que era capaz y de dejarlo con la boca abierta.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Restregó el cepillo de mano por el suelo una vez más dando por finalizado su trabajo de esa tarde. Se sentó de rodillas y miró todo el suelo delante de ella. Le habían mandado a fregar toda la cubierta delantera del barco, según los tipos que estaban allí, siempre le tocaba esa tarea al nuevo compañero de tripulación. Y hubiera sido más pasable si no le hubieran dado un cepillo tan pequeño como el que tenía en la mano.

Si lo pensaba se sentía como cenicienta, pero sin tener esperanzas de convertirse en reina algún día. Suspiró. Ya se estaba yendo por la parte imaginativa de su cabeza, algo que poseían todas las mujeres de su familia. La creencia en cuentos de hadas por parte de su madre cuando era pequeña y de su hermana después de que la mayor no pudiera, la estaban afectando y eso no le gustaba. Ella siempre había sido más realista que las demás niñas nobles con las que se juntaba, lo había sabido siempre. Pero no podía evitar que el gen de soñadora aflorara de vez en cuando.

Una sombra la sacó de sus cavilaciones y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con tres de los marineros que estaban revisando su trabajo. Al principio era un poco reticente a dirigirles la palabra, pero no eran tan malas personas como parecían… le habían reducido el trabajo a la mitad del barco y le ofrecieron una tirita para la ampolla que había salido en uno de sus pies por culpa de los tacones.

¡Ah, sí! Esas cosas odiosas habían acabado tiradas por alguna parte del barco, y no era que le importara mucho su paradero, era más cómodo estar descalza.

- ¿Has terminado hime-chan? – preguntó uno de ellos de pelo negro. Al parecer habían querido llamarla así.

- Sí, acabo de terminar mi parte – dijo poniéndose de pie y sintiendo un dolor punzante en su espalda. Había pasado demasiado tiempo agachada, pero no quería dar muestras de que era una chica frágil.

- Es hora de la comida – al oír eso su estómago gruñó dando a entender que no había comido desde la media mañana.

Ellos rieron al oírla pero no dijeron nada, simplemente se fueron esperando que ella los siguiera a donde era el comedor. Cuando dio un paso volvió a notar un pinchazo en sus piernas. Pero se negaba a dejarse vencer por un dolor tan insignificante. Si quería que ese Inuzuka la respetara tendría que aguantar esa mínima cosa.

Entró por la puerta que daba al camarote más grande de todos donde servían la comida para la tripulación. Una gran mesa de madera ocupaba el centro y los más rápidos ocupaban las pocas sillas que había, teniendo ella que sentarse en el suelo.

Cuando le sirvieron el plato un olor desagradable llegó a su nariz. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? Parecía una especie de pasta verde y blanca, que olía a pescado podrido. Sintió una arcada querer subir por su garganta. Miró a su alrededor y vio a todo el mundo comiendo como si nada. "¡Me niego!" Gritó en su cabeza. Más tarde intentaría pillar algo de pan y agua.

Se levantó de su improvisado asiento y salió fuera del comedor para respirar aire fresco. Mirando las olas mecerse con el viento cayó en la cuenta de algo, no había visto al capitán desde que la había dejado sola en el camarote. No es que le importara su estado… ¿Pero se suponía que él también comía no? Miró a la puerta entreabierta en la parte más alta del barco, allí donde estaba el camarote del capitán, y su curiosidad la dominó. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Lentamente, subió los escalones de madera con alivio de ser ligera para hacer el ruido mínimo y asomó su cara por la puerta.

Tragó saliva. El castaño estaba de espaldas a ella mirando dentro del pequeño armario. Se había deshecho del gran abrigo y la camisa blanca dejando al descubierto su gran y ancha espalda. Tampoco tenía el sombrero de capitán puesto por lo que tenía el pelo desordenado dándole un aire más juvenil. De hecho no parecía tener muchos años más que ella. Y algo dentro de ella se encendió.

- ¿Espiando princesa? – Saltó sobre sí misma al verse descubierta por el hombre que, sin querer admitirlo, espiaba.

- Es tu problema por tener la puerta entreabierta – se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos haciéndose la ofendida.

- Ya claro… - oyó su risa queda y un poco de sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – si vas a pasar hazlo, no muerdo… por ahora.

Pasó dentro sin ganas de amedrentarse por la pequeña amenaza, pero quedándose a un lado de la puerta por una posible huída.

- ¿Y a que debo la visita de esta dama? – dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.

No supo que contestar. Sus ojos fijos en ella, la dejaban sin aliento. Y tampoco ayudaba que llevara el pecho al descubierto. Tenía los abdominales bien marcados, en el punto justo, y una piel morena de sus obvias horas de trabajo bajo el sol. Por un momento se preguntó si sería así en todos los lugares de su cuerpo. El sonrojo ocupó de nuevo su cara al darse cuenta de por dónde iban sus pensamientos y que seguramente había sido descubierta haciendo semejante examen.

Se aclaró la garganta e intentó buscar una escusa para estar allí. Después de todo no podía decir simplemente que venía a curiosear. Las damas no curioseaban. Bueno, sí, pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo de ser igual que las demás.

- Solo venía a… buscar mis zapatos – contentó al fin.

Él, por supuesto, no había pasado por alto su forma de observarlo y solo sonrió al ver la reacción de la ojiperla y como intentaba salir por la tangente.

Sacó unos zapatos blancos de debajo de la cama. Aquellos que había encontrado antes tirados por su camarote y que habían pertenecido a la única chica de abordo.

- ¿Buscas estos? – ella los vio y se acercó a él.

- Si, dámelos – Él solo los elevó por encima de sí impidiendo que llegara a ellos – ¡oye!

- Si los quieres vas a tener que hacer algo para conseguirlos… - rió sin poder remediarlo en cuanto vio la molestia en su cara.

Ella avergonzada y molesta se alejó de él y se arregló las ropas que por haberse estirado a coger los zapatos estaban fuera de su sitio dejando a la vista parte de su piel.

- ¡Quédatelos, no los necesito!

- Entonces no has venido aquí por ellos… - dijo él observando a la chica taparse mejor esos blancos hombros que habían quedado al descubierto.

Otra vez se veía sin poder decir nada. ¿Por qué se tenía que comportar así con ese hombre? Ella era conocida en palacio por tener siempre una respuesta que dar, aunque claro, nunca había hecho nada sin premeditarlo de antemano. La curiosidad y la espontaneidad no eran lo suyo.

De pronto vio como el castaño se acercaba a ella y se quedaba a centímetros de su cuerpo observándola de nuevo. Si no fuera porque veía su ropa hubiera pensado que estaba desnuda. Su mirada era tan intensa que hacía pensar eso y una parte de sí le decía que no importaba.

Tragó grueso. Esa chiquilla lo estaba volviendo loco. Desde que la había salvado esa mañana no había podido quitársela de la cabeza, y su olor parecía haberse impregnado en todo su barco, sobretodo en su cuarto. No era la primera chica que conocía, ni tampoco que seducía… pero esta parecía tener algo especial que lo estaba volviendo loco y lo hacía no poder controlarse cuando estaban a solas.

Esos ojos blancos parecían una invitación a fundirse en ella hasta que amaneciera. Y sabía que lo deseaba. Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, tan delicados y suaves como recordaba. Pero recordó lo que ella dijo en ese preciso instante.

"¡El único al que pienso besar será a la persona que ame!"

Cerró los ojos intentando contener sus sentimientos. Por primera vez en su vida no estaba seguro de lo que provocaba en una mujer, si era el tipo de chico que a ella le gustaría… ¿Qué se supone que estaba pensando? Ella era una princesa y él un pirata buscado… eso no podría funcionar.

Se apartó de nuevo de ella y la contempló. Ella parecía fuera de lugar, con un dulce sonrojo que cogía hasta sus orejas.

- No importa, puedes irte – se dio la vuelta incapaz de mirarla y ordenar sus sentimientos.

Ella no entendía nada. Él había estado a punto de besarla… ¿Verdad? Y ella había estado dispuesta a aceptarlo, aunque no sabía por qué. Pero de repente había parado y se había alejado. ¿Le había parecido desagradable en el último momento? Eso la inquieto aún más. Encima ahora le echaba del camarote.

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando sus tripas sonaron de nuevo avergonzándola aún más si cabe.

- ¿No has comido? – pregunto Kiba desde su sitio mirándola a la espalda.

- ¡No! – se dio cuenta que chilló de los nervios e intentó corregirse – bueno… -miró al suelo rindiéndose. Por un momento, le contaría la verdad. - … pensaba picar algo luego…

El moreno rió. No podía evitarlo. Sabía muy bien porque no había comido nada desde que llegó a ese barco. La comida de allí sabía fatal, él mismo intentaba sustentarse a base de fruta y cosas enlatadas.

Ella estaba algo aliviada. A pesar de su vergüenza eso parecía haber sido suficiente para romper el tenso ambiente.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer si el comedor no está abierto? – vio la cara de preocupación de ella y sonrió – La cocina solo se abre en las horas de comida si no, las provisiones pueden desaparecer antes de tiempo.

Hanabi no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar la estampida que se produciría si eso llegase a ocurrir.

- ¿Pensabas hacerte algo de comer? - preguntó él a tientas cuando se le ocurrió una posible idea.

- Sí… algo –

- Pensaba que a las princesas se lo hacían todo los criados… - intentaba picarla y no se equivocó al verla hacer una mueca de cabreo.

- Pues para que sepas listillo – oh sí, esa chica le gustaba mucho – mi madre y mi hermana son muy buenas cocineras y me han enseñado algo a lo largo de los años. – se cruzó de brazos. Una postura que empezaba a ser característica suya.

- Bien… - ella lo miró sin entender - ¿Qué te parece ser nuestra cocinera de ahora en adelante?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Acaso toda esa conversación era para ver si valía para el puesto? Algo dentro de ella revoloteó, pero no quiso mostrar la felicidad que la invadió por fuera, solamente sonrió divertida.

- Si te atreves a probar mi comida por mí hecho – su tono era amenazante, pero notaba un matiz divertido también.

Antes de que él pudiese decir algo al respecto salió del camarote cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la cocina, todavía abierta para empezar a cocinar algo.

Por alguna razón no le importaba estar en la cocina en medio de los fogones. Su hermana le había enseñado muchas cosas para hacer a lo largo de los años juntas y ella la admiraba por ser una gran cocinera. Ahora podría poner a prueba todos esos platillos que había aprendido. Suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre había querido ir de aventuras… ¿Por qué no tratar de empezar por un barco pirata?

.

.

En el camarote del capitán, poco después de que Hanabi saliera, Kiba puso uno de sus brazos tapando sus ojos, para tapar la poca luz que entraba del atardecer.

A su nariz llegó un exquisito olor que supuso que vendría de la cocina en la que ahora estaría la castaña. Respiró con intensidad y a su mente volvió la imagen de la pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa que había vislumbrado antes de que la Hyuga saliera por su puerta. ¡Dios de verdad le estaba atrayendo esa pequeña descarada! ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer cuando tuviera que dejarla en puerto?

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**Después de un mes sin publicar por vacaciones, aquí he vuelto! Esta vez con una historia de una pareja que me gusta bastante y no veo mucho por la red owo KibaHanabi! **

**Primero que todo, doy las gracias a mi gran amiga, y gran escritora y dibujante Pitukel *o* Por haberme hecho la portada para el fic ((Todo el que quiera verla en grande que la busque en su perfil de deviant art))**

**Segundo, los que sigan mis otras historias, no se preocupen! estoy escribiendo las continuaciones en estos momentos y no tardaré mas de dos semanas en actualizar *-* **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que os guste esta pequeña historia de 2 capitulos. Exacto, un two-shot! Lo iba a hacer todo en uno, pero me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba y tuve que dividirlo! **

**Si ven algún fallo, comuniquenmelo para corregirlo lo antes posible. **

**Estaré muy agradecida por todos vuestros reviews ^/^ y me gustaría saber que piensan de esta pareja y si os gusta el tema de los piratas *^* y a lo mejor más adelante sigo publicando de esta saga */w/* **

**Neko-besitos a todos! ~~ Y Feliz piratería! xD**


End file.
